holy_rectanglefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
The Order of the Holy Rectangle has since its very conception had ranks. A rank can be either a Knightly Rank or a Clerical Rank. All members of the Order start as Initiates. = Knightly Ranks The Knightly Ranks have a long history within the Order, and are known from the First Compendium era. Documentation of the ranking system of the First Compendium does not survive, but knights are mentioned on several occasions, along with their armor. The ranks appear to be fully codified first during the Second Compendium era. Ley-Knight The rank of Ley-Knight is the lowest knightly rank, excepting Initiate. It first appears in the Second Compendium, where the requirements for it are to have crafted a full set of dyed leather armor and then blessed it at the Grand Ziggurat. Second Compendium era Ley-Knights had the right to build shrines. Ley-Knight appears mostly unchanged in the Third Compendium, with the difference being that the armor needs only be blessed at a valid shrine, and that Ley-Knights now have the right to also bless shrines. It is the same in the Fourth Compendium. Full Knight The rank of Full Knight is the second lowest knightly rank. It also first appears in the Second Compendium. The requirements in the Second Compendium are to have completed the Lazuli Pilgrimage and the Rite of the Thrice Blessed Sword. In the second compendium, this rank confers the rights to bless future building sites and new shrines, build an initiation pool in one’s fief, initiate new members and advance someone to the rank of Ley-Knight. In the Third Compendium, the requirements for this rank are to have crafted a named sword and blessed it at atleast two shrines. The powers remain the same. It appears the same way in the Fourth Compendium. Knight Exemplar The rank of Knight Exemplar is the third lowest knightly rank, yet it occupies a special position. Throughout all compendiums where it appears, the requirements are only to have a named horse, and it does not confer any new rights or powers. Grand Knight Grand Knight is the highest achievable Knightly Rank in the Order. In the Second and Third compendia, one must be the rank of Full Knight or higher and possess a Shrine in order to be eligible for this rank. In the Second Compendium, only a Grand Knight or the Primarch can grant someone the ranks of Full Knight or higher. This clause is not mentioned in the Third or Fourth Compendium, but is presumed the same. This rank is a very special case, as it is only awarded on a case-by-case basis in recognition of outstanding service to the Order and the Holy Rectangle. Naval Ranks In the Second Compendium, a special class of Naval Ranks appear. These appear to only be Admiral and Grand Admiral. In order to attain the rank of Admiral, one must have a dock or an airship in ones fief, hold the rank of Full Knight (or higher), and have completed the Lazuli Pilgrimage. Grand Admiral is equivalent to Grand Knight, yet comes with the extra requirement of having completed "the journey to Spawn City by boat.". The powers of these ranks are given as equivalent to Full Knight for Admiral, and Grand Knight for Grand Admiral. Clerical Ranks The Clerical Ranks first appear in Fourth Compendium writings, where they are offered as a more peaceful, scholarly alternative to the Knightly Ranks. They are thought to have originated before the Fourth Compendium, as they appear highly codified, but this presumed earlier form does not survive. All descriptions given are those of the Fourth Compendium. Cleric Cleric is the lowest Clerical Rank, excepting Initiate. In order to attain it, one must state and affirm their wish to become a cleric, craft a book and quill, and present it to another Order member. This rank gives the power to build and bless shrines, and initiate new members. Cleric Scribe Cleric Scribe is the second lowest Clerical Rank. In order to attain it, one must hold the rank of Cleric or equivalent Knightly Rank, complete one written work, and present it to another Order member. It is said to give the power to initiate new members and grant them ranks up to Cleric or equivalent. This rank also made one eligible to be a Tender of a Temple. Cleric Loremaster Cleric Loremaster is the second highest Cleric Rank. In order to attain it, one must hold the rank of Cleric Scribe or equivalent, have built at least one bookshelf, and completed a total of at least three written works and presented these to another Order member. The rank of Cleric Loremaster bestows the powers of all previous ranks, and the power to grant ranks up to Cleric Scribe or equivalent. Grand Loremaster Grand Loremaster is the highest clerical rank one can attain. Similarly to Grand Knight, it is awarded on a case by case basis in recognition of exceptional services to the Order and the Holy Rectangle. In order to be eligible for the rank of Grand Loremaster, one must have the rank of Cleric Loremaster or equivalent, have built a fully powered enchantment table, and completed 5 written works or more.